personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Person of Interest Wiki
Why youtube bit? What's with that youtube player bit on the bottom of the right hand colunm? 18:38, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :It play the POI theme song adds a presenting and welcoming feeling to the main page. ::OK, i figured it played the odd music. I dont much care for it, to be honest, but it's not worth arguing against. 17:46, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Suggest change to the main characters section on the main page According to the opening scene and Samaritan point-of-view, it appears fusco, carter and bear is not a deviant. In order to get truer to the POI world. I suggest change fusco and bear 's title to "Target". Affect: Main page, Template:Characters --Asiaworldcity (talk) 14:32, May 4, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for the suggestion! I recreated the images (the current ones were created by Playsonic2) with headers replaced and with the font used by Samaritan. In the intro, however, "irrelevant" is displayed for Fusco, not "target", so I used that instead. The new images are in my sandbox, for now. If other people are okay with it, the main page might be updated as well. --p-t-x (talk) 23:56, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::The main page is supposed to be out of universe, and therefore the graphics are kept in a more general Samaritan style. The character/cast boxes are not intended to give away major plot points, especially since Bear is not an official main character, and Carter was already dead before the word "Samaritan" even came up on the show. I appreciate your input but for now, I suggest to keep it the way it is; who knows maybe we can even revert to the Machine design soon ;) Helloclaire (talk) 02:01, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::: I'm in agreement with Claire. The main page doesn't ned to be literal. It's just designed to create the Samaritan environment. It's fine as it is. Thanks for the mock-up PTX. I found the two differing labels rather jarring. Let's leave well enough alone. --LeverageGuru (talk) 06:42, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :::: You both make good points! This is why it's better to have a discussion before making any prominent changes. I also wonder if we can revert to the Machine theme, by the way. :) --p‑t‑x (talk) 18:21, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::: That's a big separate discussion, and I would argue strongly against it for two major reasons: a. we are in the Samaritan era and b. The Machine environment is not 508 compliant, which is an access problem for users with disabilities. And frankly, it's just too damned dark. --LeverageGuru (talk) 19:15, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Wikia in French ! Hello ! I'm french ! I saw the wikia is not in french ! I want to know if I create the wikia in french ! Thanks ! Twitter The POI account doesn't send out new tweets so it might be a good idea to remove the feed. Also, the box at the bottom of the page (main characters, seasons,...) is redundant because of the selection bar. Mvreusel (talk) 14:29, June 29, 2017 (UTC)